


Motherhood

by Pious_Erika



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pregnancy, Sort Of, after pregnancy, it's blake reacting to her baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: Blake sees her baby boy for the first time.





	Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.

Blake stared down at the baby, her baby, baby boy Bruin. Blake had never planned on becoming a mother, never thought she could ever be a mother. Yet here she is, holding the embodiment of 2 of the people she loved most in the world, Sun and Yang, combined into a single wonderful being.

Golden and good, the child Blake decided, would have the best childhood ever.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I put effort into. Will upload more mostly RWBY content in the future. For context of this fic, Blake married Yang and then Yang got pregnant via Sun's donation.


End file.
